


double b(l)ind

by acchikocchi



Series: experimental conditions [2]
Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, gratuitous crossfit-kun torture, yuuchan gonna yuuchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchikocchi/pseuds/acchikocchi
Summary: Yuichiro's had guys who couldn't handle that Tetsuya would always be more important than they would. Their loss.





	double b(l)ind

**Author's Note:**

> uh, a year and a half later, here's hiracchi's side? i do plan to resolve this, i promise. also: kubota-san, i am so sorry.
> 
> thanks to june for audiencing!

The first thing he notices is his phone flashing. That's probably not a great sign, but maybe it's not his fault (or, more accurately, his partner's). Maybe it's just a sign of the modern world they live in. He still gives it a few minutes, to catch his breath, let his pulse come back down. God. Definitely not his partner's fault. It's times like this that he misses giving up real cigarettes. An IQOS just isn't the same.

Eventually, when he's pretty sure that Hide won't mind -- that's the upside of sleeping with someone more than once or twice, you get a decent read on them -- he rolls on his side and stretches out a languid arm for the phone.

News alerts, no. Tinder alerts, no. Message alerts, better. Text from his sister. Text from his manager. Text from--

2014-10-13 9:34 PM  
_Out with the staff. Lighting guy crying literal tears over Kyushu. Thought of you._

A surprised giggle escapes. Damn it. He can't help it, though. His people are delightfully predictable.

A fingertip brushes his shoulder, feather-light, tracing a circle. The shiver's a reflex. Hide says, lazy, "What's so funny?"

Yuichiro rolls back over and flashes Hide an extra-cute smile. "Nothing important. Just Makki."

"Makita?"

"Mmhmm."

"Aha." 

Hide is awfully well behaved -- he never pushes, never makes a fuss over priorities. Yuichiro's had guys who couldn't handle that Tetsuya would always be more important than they would. Their loss. But there's a difference between someone he knows and someone he's fucking, and since Tetsuya will be around longer than they will, he doesn't really have a problem with keeping the two types far away from each other.

Hide, though... it's been months and they're still doing this. Hide already knows plenty of familiar fixtures on the scene -- he knows _Tomo_ \-- and now he's doing tennis. This is exactly why Yuichiro tends to go for people outside the industry.

But Hide's hot. Sue him. And Hide's into him, and Yuichiro likes guys who are into him. 

As long as they're not too into him. Sometimes he gets this feeling that Hide-- well, he's probably wrong. Yuichiro's never said a single word about dating, and he's not going to, either. That's not what he wants. 

What he does want-- Yuichiro holds Hide's gaze as he stretches his arms overhead, long and slow, surely looking every bit as satisfied as he feels. Hide smiles a little and takes the invitation, running a hand down Yuichiro's side, along his oblique muscles, making an appreciative noise. Yuichiro isn't sure why, exactly, because it's not like there's much there -- he's pretty soft in the sides. Especially compared to Hide. Hide seems to like being the cut one, which is good because Yuichiro's never going to voluntarily hit the gym. He's naturally cute, though. And that apparently works just fine.

"Plans now that you're free again?" he asks, as Hide's hand slides down his hip. Nice hands.

"Nothing much for a few days. If you're wondering." Hide's voice is deep, a little husky. Post-close thirst is no joke, as Yuichiro knows.

"You should come out with me and Makki."

He doesn't know he's going to say it until the words are out of his mouth. He knows the same moment that there's no way to take them back. Not without looking like there's a problem. And there can't be a problem.

So he'll handle this, like he's handled everything else. Besides, Hide looks... genuinely surprised. It makes Yuichiro add, "I mean, if you're up for it. You'll have fun, though. Makki's the best."

Surprise gives way to amusement. "Are you trying to tell me something, Yuu?"

Whenever he says that, Yuichiro hears-- it's not important. He shrugs. "I'm just saying. Some people can't handle it. Us. Too much of a good thing."

"Uh-oh. Sounds like a lot of pressure."

"He's my best friend. So."

It sounds like an ultimatum. It isn't, except it is. 

Hide says, gravely, "And you do have excellent taste."

It would be a crime not to take an opening like that. Yuichiro lets his eyes wander down Hide's body, and back up to his face. "Exactly."

Hide's left hand is still resting on Yuichiro's hip. He closes it in a light squeeze. "All right. Sounds fun."

He can't interpret the look on Hide's face. So much for reading people better. Hide leans forward, bites gently at his shoulder, and despite himself Yuichiro shivers. Hide's good at this. Yuichiro stretches, curves, so Hide's arm presses flat across his belly and Hide's teeth scrape along his shoulder, down his spine -- _very_ good at this, good at making Yuichiro feel good, out of his mind, really --

Of course sometimes all Yuichiro thinks he wants is someone who will laugh their stupid laugh into the side of his face and apologize a million times for accidentally knocking their stupid elbow against him and touch him with their stupidly, stupidly caring hands and say "Yuu" in their stupid deep voice and--

It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what he thinks he wants, because he's not going to get it, and the only way not to want it is to stop pretending like it was ever a possibility in the first place. So maybe this isn't such a bad idea. Maybe it's a great idea. Maybe it will finally draw the lines that should have been laid down ages ago, for himself and for anyone else who needs them in front of his eyes once and for all.

He realizes, all of a sudden -- where was he -- that Hide's stopped, and is just-- looking at him.

"Yuichiro," Hide says.

"Hidetoshi." Coy. But Hide's not smiling. The serious look makes him very handsome. And Yuichiro was right, he was right all along, and the only way out is through.

Hide says, "Is this like... are you introducing us?"

"Have you met?"

"I don't think so."

"Then I guess so."

"That's not what I meant."

A smile curves Yuichiro's mouth, playful and flirtatious. "Well, Hide-chan, if it looks like a duck, and walks like a duck..."

Hide kisses him then, deep and ardent and slow, reaching for his hand, twining their fingers together -- there's no way out of that but it almost doesn't matter, not when his pulse is speeding up again, when he's feeling the whole weight of another body flush against his --

Later, after Yuichiro's borrowed Hide's shower and extracted himself from an invitation to stay over, he catches the train home and reopens his texts.

2014-10-13 9:34 PM  
_Out with the staff. Lighting guy crying literal tears over Kyushu. Thought of you._

It still makes him smile. _Damn_ it.

2014-10-13 11:15 PM  
_what have i told you about being open with your feelings makki_  
_learn from his example!!!_

2014-10-13 11:17 PM  
_Feel safe swearing I'm never going to cry over Aichi_

2014-10-13 11:17 PM  
_btw makkiiii_  
_are you busy next weekend?_  
_say no_

2014-10-13 11:18 PM  
_Haha_  
_Why no Yuichiro_  
_Im not busy_

2014-10-13 11:19 PM  
_good_  
_i have a plan for us_


End file.
